I Still Feel Him
by earlyscene
Summary: Dean has been rescued from Hell by the angel Castiel to do the work of Heaven. But somethings alittle off about Dean these days and Sam's not the only one noticing.. Sam/Dean, Dean/Cas, Sam/Cas, Winchesters other characters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dean was staring at himself in the mirror for more than twenty minutes.

"Are you gonna stare at yourself all day? We still have to get to Bobby's and were at least 6 hours out." Sam said stuffing his and Dean's clothes into a duffel bag sprawled across the bed.

Dean splashed some water on his face. "Yeah. Just thinking." Dean replied almost a whisper.

Sam stopped for a moment and walked over to the door frame staring at Dean. He hadn't been the same since he'd back from hell. He'd changed. Nothing to drastic, just different. "Dean, are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean you seem a little..off lately." Sam was a little adamant on the response he was going to receive.

"Just a little tired but nothing a little breakfast won't cure." He shot Sam on of his trademark smiles assuring him everything was going to be alright, knowing that he wasn't sure if anything was going to be the same.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the diner. Sam rummaged around in the duffel looking for his wallet while Dean got his gun from the trunk.

"Do you really think you need that in a diner..in the middle of nowhere?" Even as he said it he realized how it made ridiculous him sound.

Dean threw him the knife. "You're on stab duty." Dean said with a smirk.

"Aha, you're hilarious Dean." Sam put the knife into his belt loop and they walked in the Diner.

The waitress came over and placed two menu's on the table. They skimmed it over and order coffee, waffles, bacon and eggs. Sam surveyed the silverware to see if it was suited for using. Dean stared out the window with his head on his chin.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Dean?" Sam said more curious than ever.

Dean just kept staring as if he was in another world. Sam could see the foreign look in his eyes as if he was reliving something from his past.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean was envisioning his stint in hell. Dean jerked out of his horrifying flashback and the waitress placed their food on the table. The boys finished their breakfast, paid and head out to the impala for their trek out to Bobby's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dean, are you going to tell me what that was about in there?" Sam said closing the door.

Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking space. Sam sighed and rest his head on his hand against the frame of the window flicking on the radio. Sam shifted unsettling in the passengers seat.

"You know you can talk to me Dean. I mean we're supposed to be here for each other." Sam rest his hand on Dean's thigh. Dean glanced over at Sam. Thinking he was uncomfortable, he retracted his hand and continued to fiddle with the radio.

Dean quickly turned the radio off when Sam stopped on Top 40. They sat in silence for a good five miles. Sam looked back and forth feeling awkward enough to pick up the map off the floor before throwing it in the backseat. Dean ignored Sam as he stared forward. Fifteen minutes passed before he finally blurted out: "Okay. If you must know, I've been having..flashes."

Sam glanced down at his hands hoping he wasn't becoming a psychic. Praying that he didn't know he was still talking to Ruby. Not letting enough time to pass for Dean to start asking questions he replied, "Flashes?" as he shifted to face Dean.

Dean pulled off the road and switched off the car. "Of hell." He didn't quite know how to say what was going to come out next. "I haven't been completely honest about what happened to me..you know, downstairs."

"What else is there?" Sam wondered as he looked at Dean with anticipation. "You already told me about the souls you tortured and that you even enjoyed it." Sam rushed through the last few words not to sound unsympathetic to the way Dean had to had felt about the whole situation.

Dean wiped his face. "It's not about that..well not entirely."

Sam looked confused. "What could it possibly be then? You can tell me Dean." Sam put his hand on Dean should brushing his ear to reassure him that he was not going to judge him for anything.

Dean liked the comfort and grabbed Sam's hand grasping it tight before letting it go. "It's about Alistair. You don't know everything about what happened between us." Dean swallowed trying to get the lump out of his throat. "We..we we're..involved." Dean slumped his head as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to gauge Sam's reaction.

Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes hanging onto every word as if to recreate the setting with words alone. "Okay, how involved are we talking?"

Dean sighed. "Like he made me his bitch." Dean wiped his face and got out of the car, he paced back and forth as Sam got out of the car.

"Dean, you're not the only one with demons, Okay?" Sam gave his brother a big hug. He lingered. Deans eyes glanced back and forth as the hug lingered a little too long even for a comforting hug. Dean let his hand wander slightly down Sam's back and rest above his ass.

Sam felt his cock swell in his pants, Sam broke the embrace. Coughing into his fist trying to play off an awkward moment. Sam looked his brother over to see if he was going to be okay with he caught him staring at his shoes. "Yeah, so.."

"There's more Sammy."

Sam blinked a little speechless. "uh..."

Dean continued. "I..I liked it." Dean smirked slightly with a snort. "I made me feel almost..alive." He rose his head only to catch Sam staring at him. Dean licked his lips as he grabbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair.

Sam couldn't help himself as his libido got the best of him. He gently kissed Dean's lips, breathing him in. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Dean. He pushed him away letting the fever rush over him.

Dean blinked furiously, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He had loved Sam for years but he had no idea that he felt the same way. They had spent all their lives looking out for each other, protecting each other as feeling slowly grew.

Dean lifted his hand and softly brushed Sam's right cheek. "I..I didn't know you felt this way Sammy."

Sam quickly grabbed his hand and gently kissed his palm. "I would do anything, anything to keep you from falling apart." Sam looked into Deans eyes deep and longingly. "Please. Don't keep anything from me that would keep us apart..keep us from being honest with one another."

Dean kissed Sam deeply. "I'd never be anything but honest with you." He grabbed Sam by the waist and kissed him deeply melding their bodies together. Arching his body against Sam's tall frame tumbling them against the impala.

Sam pulled away from Dean slightly giggling at the situation. Sam ran his hands up Dean's back. "We should probably get to Bobby's."

Dean rose off Sam and brushed himself off. Sam stood up stealing a kiss from Dean while he was looking at their surroundings. "This doesn't mean I don't want you Dean, just that we should wait." Sam said coughing at the awkward silence. "Now let's go before he calls."

The boys climbed back into the car pulling back onto the road, clueless that they were being watch from the bushes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The impala pulled up to the junk filled yard of Bobby Singer just five and a half hours after they left the diner. Dean narrowly missed a heap of mattresses that wasn't there last time they visited.

"Bobby really needs to clean this place up." Sam said narrowly.

"Right Sam, he'll do that the day hell freezes over." Dean chucked as he killed the engine. Stepped out the car and grabbing his and Sam's duffel from the backseat.

"About time you boys showed up." Bobby said stepping off his porch meeting them halfway to give them a welcoming hug.

"Bobby!" Dean said slamming into the man. "What's with the mattresses? Almost hit them on my way in."

"Some truck broke down and gave me a few cause i helped 'em. Now I don't know what to do with 'em." Bobby said as he scratched his head.

Sam looked around. "Well it fits in with everything else around here." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Bobby ignored the comment and headed towards the house. "Well, come inside i've got something to show you boys."

Bobby went to his desk in the library sifting through his mountain of clutter to find a folder with some clippings from newspapers hanging out. "Now this, this is and interesting case." Bobby handed the folder to Sam. "It's not like an regular job it's got demons written all over it."

"You think it might be Alistair's minions?" Sam said with anticipation knowing how Dean tensed with even the slight mention of his name.

"No i doubt it. It's got all the markings of a demon but none of the actual signs."

Dean looked at him puzzled snatching the folder from Sam. "Man stabbed in house with no signs of break in. That sounds like a ghost Bobby."

"I know it does you idget. I went down to check it out but nothing."

Dean looked up with a curious look on his face. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing."

"I mean no EMF, no sulfur, no nothing. I checked the house history, the land it was built on, his past and everyone thats every met him. No reason for anyone to have wanted him dead."

"This doesn't sound like our kind of case Bobby." Sam said sitting down by the window.

"Well here's the interesting part. The week before he went to the local strip joint and dropped over five hundred dollars in one night alone."

"Big spender." Sam comment.

"He is obviously a man of case." Dean remarked flinging the folder at Sam.

"Do you think it might be another Siren?" Sam said going over the clippings again.

"Ta be honest i don't know what it is, if it's a siren it doesn't match the mo of the last one."

"Well doesn't matter, we'll go check it out. Where's this all goin' down?" Dean said with gusto.

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin." Sam said with a sigh.

"Crap. I'm praying to god its not another shape shifter. I can't keep dying, the cops will start to catch on." Dean said with a smirk before walked out to the Impala.

"You boys going now?"

"Yeah Bobby. We gotta get a jump on this before more start happening."

"Well that's the thing. There has been more before and after then."

Dean stopped and turned slightly in his tracks. Sam still standing in the doorway.

"There's been at least six deaths but they've all been different. The only thing they have in common is the skin bar." Bobby said shoving the folder at Sam. "Just make sure you figure out what it is before you go after it. And call me when you do." Bobby walked back towards the house, while passing Sam he whispered. "Don't let that boy get too antsy, he seems alittle unnerved lately."

"Don't worry Bobby I got him under control." Sam nodded and headed over to the car throwing his duffel in the backseat.

A few hours away from Bobby's, Sam awoke to Dean waling to an AC/DC song.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes." Dean said with cheer.

"You're in a good mood. How far out are we?"

Dean slapped Sam's thigh. "Of course I am! I ready for a fresh case and this one doesn't get anymore bizarre. We're about two hours away."

Sam yawned and rest his head on his palm.

Dean looked over at him, half awake and slid his hand gently under Sam's shirt rubbing his stomach. Sam moved slightly from the touch making almost silent moans.

"Dean, as much as I want to do this i think we should wait." Sam said moving Dean's hand and pulling down his shirt.

Dean cleared his throat. "Sure Sammy. Anything you want." He shifted focusing on driving.

Sam looked back at Dean feeling like he disappointed him in someway by not giving him with he wanted, what he needed. Someone he could give all his emotions too, someone he could confide and trust fully with no holding back. Sam knew he couldn't give himself to Dean without first settling his own demons.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam channel surfed as Dean took a shower. They knew better than to stay at the same motel as the last time they were in town. Sam let out a sigh and fell backwards onto the bed. He heard the shower shut off and Dean emerged from the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. Dean scratched his head while riffling through his duffel looking for clean underwear. It wasn't like Sam to forget to do laundry, he was distracting and Dean pretended to not notice. He finally found some and slipped them on under his towel and rolled into his bed draping the towel over a nearby chair.

"You know there's never anything on." Dean said rolling onto his side facing the opposite wall.

Sam let out a half laugh. "Yeah, but I like the distraction." Sam turned the TV down a little as he took off his shirt and pants, tossing his clothes and shoes into the corner by his bed. He lay looking up at the ceiling thinking about how he was afraid of letting go, afraid of giving himself to Dean. He shifted to look at the sleeping man in the bed next to him. He licked his lips thinking of their last kiss, it set his loins on fire with lust. He struggled to control himself but before he knew it his body was already in motion. He knelt down and scoot in behind he gently kissing the back of his neck.

Dean stirred from the attention. "Sammy?"

Sam caught his mouth before he could speak anymore, moving their mouths in unison. Dean searched for Sam's hands and interlocking their fingers molding his body onto his younger brother.

"Sammy, I've wanted this for so long. But I can't." He fell on this back letting out a sigh.

Same looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong." He said letting his fingers travel up and down his chest.

Dean shook at the mere touch. "I just don't think I have it in me..to go there yet." Dean looked at Sam with sincere eyes.

"We don't have to if you're not ready. We can wait as long as you need." Sam brushed his hands through his hair placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Dean wrapped his arm around him kissing him back. Sam placed his head on his brothers chest as they nodded off.

Dean jolted out of his slumber to the yelling of his brother.

"Dean!"

His eyes darted around the room only to find Sam pinned to the wall. He jumped off of the bed only to find an unfamiliar man sitting in a chair by the window.

"It's so nice to you again Dean. I've missed you so."

The man was foreign but the chill he sent was all the same.

"Alistair. How did you get in here.."

"Oh well you should really think about getting an attack dog. It was no problem even finding you, a little sloppy for you." Alistair stood from the chair walked over to Sam still pinned against the wall. "And you Sam, still so angry. Tsk tsk. Really need to let all that go, you know what really solves that.." Alistair placed his hand on Sams chest sliding it down to the edge of his belly button. "A little.." He inhaled deep. "Release." Stepping slightly forward licking his lips.

"You keep your hands off him you son of a bitch!" Dean barked. His mind was racing thinking of ways to dispel the demon but before he could focus on one he saw the knife in Alistair's hand.

"Were you thinking of killing little ole me? Oh Dean you know I can't let you do that. After all the fun we had..downstairs." he waved his hand slamming Dean against the wall next to Sam.

Sam looked confused at Dean. "What exactly is he talking about Dean?"

Alistair chucked. "Oh, he didn't say. Well I'm sure by now it's no secret about all the torture games we played but I guess he didn't tell you what we did off hours." Alistair pulled up a chair to sit, crossing legs and stabbing the knife into the arm. Twiddling his fingers he looked up at them both. "Dean and I became..how you'd say entangled. For the last ten years we spent all our off time in the throws of lust. And let me tell you he can get it as well as he can take it."

Dean struggled to free himself gritting his teeth in anger.

"Is that true Dean?"

Dean let his gaze shift to the floor. "I didn't.."

"I guess he was ashamed of me. Well there's no need to be Dean." Alistair said with a smirk he stood to catch Dean's mouth devouring him softly moaning as he ran his hands across his groan.

Dean struggled to break free from the demon but found himself giving into the feel. Alistair unbuttoned his pants and threw them onto the floor while tearing off his shirt. Sam watched in awe as his brother was being violated by a demon but he was unsure if it was unwanted. Alistair then ripped off Dean's underwear and picked up his legs.

Dean shuddered at the thought of what was next. Alistair pressed the tip of his girth onto Dean's hole. "Ah, you want this as bad as I do." He licked Dean's neck sliding the length of himself fully inside Dean. He winced at the pressure but moaned at the rhythm as he went harder and faster.

Sam watched unable to stop him from violating his brother all the while getting more and more aroused at the act. "I.." Sam looked at them with lustful eyes.

Alistair glared over at him as he fucked Dean. "Oh, you want to play too." He freed one of Sam's hands so he could join in the festivities. Dean moaned louder and louder his eye lids tightening as he could feel himself reaching climax. "Oh, come for me Dean and over my chest, just from the shear pleasure im giving you." And he did. Dean's manhood erupted with cum all over Alistair's face and chest, making him more rabid as he fucked harder. Alistair's eyes rolled in the bad of his head as he slammed into Dean's ass filling it with the contents of his sack.

Sam roared as he too shot his load all over the floor.

Dean gasped as Alistair slowly slid out of his ass spilling some of his seed onto the floor as the rest slowly dripped down Dean's thigh. "Well, I really needed that." He said stepping backwards. Well I'd love it if you would return the favor sometime Dean." He said as he licked some of Dean off of his face, giving him a hard kiss. "See ya around boys." They looked and he was gone.

They slowly slid down the wall onto the floor. Dean slumped sitting against the wall feeling filthy.

"Dean." Sam said pulling the knife out of the chair. "Dean, we have to get going." He knelt down to eye level with Dean lifting his head. "There is nothing that you could do that could make me love you less." Sam framed his face looking deep into his eyes.

Dean struggled to find the words as tears streamed down his face. "Sammy, how could you love me when I'm.."

Sam caught his mouth before he could say another word. He kissed him with passion. Dean had never felt anything losing himself his embrace, his hands searching for Sam tangling his fingers in his hair running his hands over his soft yet firm body. He was dizzy from the fever that was filling his head. Dean pulled away catching his breathe as another tear streamed down his cheek.

"Dean it's okay.."

"No Sam. It's not that, I'm just happy that I have you." Sam gently kissed his forehead rising to his feet holding out his hand to help Dean up. "Now let's go hunt some evil sons a bitches Sammy." He said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean closed his door as they walked up to the abandoned house. Picking the lock and quickly rushing in not to be seen by any of the neighbors.

Sam looked around the entrance examining his surroundings. Dean went the opposite direction giving the place a through looking over.

"Don't look like anything out of the ordinary went on her." Sam said picking up a book on the floor. "He wasn't super indulgent, he was reading the Da Vinci Code."

"Oh just rent the movie." Dean gripped flipping the corner of the rug on the floor. "Well doesn't look like were gonna find anything here. Maybe we should try the strip club he frequents." He picked up a matchbook from the table. "The Kitty Karral."

"Sounds classy."

"Has to be with K for carral." He chuckled walking out the door.

They pulled up to the bar parking next to a minivan.

"Well that's unsettling." Dean said with a twinge.

Before Dean could open the door Sam pulled him back. "Dean, can we talk."

"Well I have to say the settling is just right." He joked giving Sam a nudge. "Shoot."

Sam looked down not knowing how to start the conversation. "I wanted to..well.."

Dean looked at him confused. "What Sammy? Spit it out already."

He let himself blurt it out. "It's Alistair. I think that you may be..hiding some of your feelings..towards him." Sam tried to look anywhere but at Dean but was put off by the sudden amount of laughter he heard coming from his side of the car.

He could barely contain himself he rocked back and forth laughing as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What Dean I think you may be avoiding the point here."

"Oh what point is that? That you're insane?" He started laughing again. "It's just sex Sammy, it's nothing like what I feel for you." Dean placed his hand on Sam's face reassuring him that he was telling the truth. "What we have is true and when we're ready, we can give ourselves to each other." He gently pressed his lips against Sam's.

Giving into the feeling Sam parted his lips leaning back and Dean pressed himself on top of his larger frame. Hands searching, feeling each others bodies as they expressed their love for one another. Sam's head dizzy from the fever of emotion that rose from within him as he opened his eyes pulling himself upright.

Gasping for air he gently brushed his hands over Dean's chest pushing him slightly away. "I don't know about you, but i could use a drink right about now." Sam said with a giggle, looking down at Dean's bulge. "And you need a cold shower." Sam opened the door slowly stepping into the parking lot.

"Cock tease." Dean said with a smirk, locking the doors as they walked towards the building.

They were instantly assaulted by lights and music.

"Wow." they said in unison.

Throughout the bar they could see waitresses in see through langurie and men gawking at their sensitive areas. The strippers payed no mind to anyone as they twirled around the pole in ways no human could possibly bend.

"You gotta admit Sammy, that is impressive." Dean said watching every move, as fascinated as any other men in the bar.

Sam caught a glimpse of the bar and quickly dragged him over to a stool.

"Whatcha drinkin' sunshine." The Bartender said with a smile.

"Uh, I'll just have a beer..and he'll have a purple nurple." He said with a giggle as Dean gave him a light shove.

"Coming right up." The Bartender said turning to make their drinks.

Dean leaned over to Sam still watching the stripper named 'Ecstasy'. "You know he's interested right."

"Who?" Sam asked obliviously.

"Mister Sunshine."

"What?! You've got to be crazy. What are the odds we'd get a gay bartender in a titty bar." Sam scofted at the idea.

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them. "My name's Dale. In case you were wondering." Giving a wink as he downed a shot of tequila..

"Uh, thanks. I'm Sam and this is..." He said pointing to an empty chair. Looking around he found him talking a waitress in the corner. Dean looked over at same giving him a thumps up, blowing him a kiss. "Well I'm Sam anyway." He extended his hand for a formal handshake and pulled back a bar napkin with a phone number attached.

"Line's always on." He said licking his lips walking to the other end of the bar.

Dean sat back at the bar slamming down the rest of Sam's beer as he sat there dumbfounded. "Well Sammy i found out some information about our mystery man. Seems like he did spend a lot of time here. He spend a lot of time talking with your little boyfriend over there the night he died."

"About?"

"Apparently he had taken an interest in one of the dancers. Candy. I know go figure, but the real interesting thing is that 'Candy' hasn't been working here that long and hasn't been around since that night." Dean ordered himself a beer.

"So, you're thinking find mystery girl and solve the murder."

"Exactly."

"How Dean? Strippers are pretty much paid under the table and they don't even use their real names."

"Well I guess we'll just have to make a way." Dean said with a smile.

Sam looked at Dean hard. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Sam knew it he was having drink with Dale the bartender, faking laughs for information.

"So do you know a stripper here named 'Candy'?"

"Yeah i know here. She used to work here, but she just quit one day last week."

"Do you happen to know what she looks like?"

"Yeah, but she changes her looks a lot. She likes to change it up. I mean she quits and comes back with a new look." He said opening a candy bar.

Sam looked down at his beer thinking. "Would you happen to know where she lives?"

The bartender gave him a grin. "Maybe, but it'll cost ya." He said taking another bit of chocolate.

"How much?"

"Money's no good here. Just one kiss." He smirked with a wink.

Sam looked over to Dean. Dean motioned back to him with a thumbs up.

"Okay. But only one."

The bartender grabbed Sam by the back of the head pulling him in for a deep kiss. Sam struggled to pull away as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Sweeter than any candy I've ever had." He said licking his lips. "She lives in some apartments downtown. Ask her landlord he'll know where she is."

Sam quickly got up and grabbed Dean pulling away from some strippers looking for a tip.

"Got the address, let's go."

Downtown was no better than the strip club. Neon sign and prostitutes where on every corner as they searched for the building.

"This seems like a wild goose chase. I don't see the place." Dean said with a huff.

Sam glared out the window looking intensively. "It's gotta be here. This is the place he told me."

"You sure lover boy gave you the right place." He snarked.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up." Sam looked over the address again. "Why would he give me the wrong address."

"Because Sammy, it keeps you from suspecting him." Dean turned the car around heading back to the bar.

Dean walked angrily through the door looking for bartender Dale, but he was no where to be found. Seeing another bartender he asked her.

"Have you seen Dale? He was here a few hours ago."

"Oh yeah tonight was his last night he got off no more than fifteen minutes ago."

Dean slammed his fist on the bar looking at Sam. "We gotta find him." Turning back to the woman. "Do you happen to know where he might live?"

"Oh yeah." She pulled on his hand writing down an address, catching his eyes she started writing her phone number along with it. "Call me." She said licking her lips.

Dean shot her a smile before turning to Sam. "Let's go."

Outside his door, they had their gun loaded and ready.

"Be ready for anything we don't know what this guy is."

Sam nodded as he picked the lock slowly opening the door. They quietly crept inside looking carefully around the apartment for anything suspicious. The place was dark with no movement as they continued inside, they found him sitting in a chair facing the opposite direction. Dean gave him the signal to go around the other side to surround him, as they closed in on him.

"I wouldn't that Sam." He said as he turned around. "And Dean did you really think you could sneak up on me?" He snapped his fingers and ropes circled both of their necks choking them making them drop their guns. "Oh boys i wish I didn't have to do this." He snapped his fingers again shackling them to the wall releasing their throats.

"Who are you?" Sam ordered.

"Oh Sam, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize me?"

Sam looked at him with a puzzled look before putting the pieces together. "Trickster!"

"Bingo! You get any of the prizes off the top shelf." His mirage fading showing his true face. He walked over to Dean. "Well, Well. Look who made it out of hell. Guess I was wrong Sammy, he could be saved." He chuckled.

Dean jerked in his chains. "I'm going to rip your face off!"

"Woooo such harsh words from someone tied up." Walking over to Sam, he looked him over. "And Sammy Winchester," He took a deep breath. "I Expecting a little more from you"

"The mysterious way all those men died. It was you wasn't it."

"Well, yes and no. I mean i was behind it but i didn't actually kill them myself." He scofted. "That guy said a ninja stripper was impossible so, she showed him a good time and offed him." He chuckled pleased with himself. "And the others all various ways but still the same, done in by stripper Candy." The trickster smirked.

"You son of a bitch." Sam growled.

"Whoa now, easy Sam. Don't get your panties in a knot, I mean there's nothing you can do now they're already dead."

"Oh yeah, well I can kill you."

"Well we all know how that turns out seeing as you've already tried twice before." He giggled tossing some candy into his mouth. He let his eyes roam over the Winchester boys. "You know Sammy, I've dreamt of you two like this." He ran his fingers down Sam's defenseless body. "So vulnerable." The trickster licked his lips, slowly unbuttoning Sam's shirt to exposed his bare chest.

"Get off him!" Dean yelled.

"Well that's enough out of you." He snapped his fingers taping his mouth shut. "I'll get to you in a minute. Now where was I?" Sliding his hands down the back of Sam's pants grabbing his ass. "Oh someone's been working out." The trickster lightly kissed Sam's neck, moving his hands over his swelling cock. "I don't think I'm the only one that's into this, am I?" He unbuttoned Sam's pants dropping them onto the floor. Running his hands gently down Sam's thighs, dropping to his knees engulfing his dick with one gulp. Sam threw his head back giving into the feeling against his flesh. The trickster slurped as he moved his head back and forth over Sam's cock. He licked gently around the tender skin under the head, licking the slit driving Sam wild from the sensation.

"Untie me." Sam begged.

"Oh no, not yet." The trickster stripped himself down to his boxers. "Not until I say so." The trickster lifted Sam's legs exposing his hole. "Aren't you a pretty girl." He ran his tongue around the outside of Sam's hole before plunging inside. Sam moaned as he lathered his hole with saliva. The trickster ripped off his boxers showing his massive erection, he stroked his ten inches hard as he pressed himself against Sam's hole. "I wonder if I can fit inside. What do you think Dean?" Dean muffled swears as he tried to break himself free. The trickster looked at the ever growing mammoth in Dean's pants. "Well don't pretend you're not loving every minute." Refocusing on Sam he poked the head of his massive poker inside his hole. Sam gasped. "Open wide Sammy." The trickster slammed himself deep inside with one thrust, the length of him buried in Sam. "Sam you're so tight." He whispered in his ear blowing lightly. Sam clenched tighter around the foreign meat, this only made him hotter. He slid halfway out and thrust all the way in, repeating the motion to catchup with Sam's breathing.

"Faster."

He could see the desperation in his eyes as he felt himself pulse against his prostate. "Well I can't let you have all the fun can I?" He said releasing Dean. "Fuck me Dean, while I fuck Sammy boy."

Dean glared at the coffee table.

"No, no. One little death threat and I'll kill you both."

Dean threw his clothes to the floor stroking his rock hard member. Sam looked at him with wanting eyes as he stepped behind the trickster grabbing his hips. "I don't have any lube."

"I don't care."

Dean thrust himself inside just as the trickster had done with Sam. He heard a light gasp as he slammed his balls against his ass. "You like that?"

The trickster simply nodded, biting his lip, eyes closed. He continued with his moments, sliding back and forth. Reaching behind him to grab Dean by the head stealing a kiss. Dean moaned through his teeth clenching his cheeks as he grabbed the tricksters hips, taking control. He thrust forcefully in and out of his hole slamming against his prostate the deeper he went.

The trickster moaned with passion as he continued to lose himself inside Sam.

"I..can't..take it." Sam gasped between breathes. An orgasm ripped through his body as he sprayed cum over the trickster, causing a chain reaction with pulse within his hole; making the slam deep as he emptied himself inside of Sam, Dean dumping himself inside the Trickster in perfect unison.

Dean collapsed against the trickster lightly biting his neck before kissing it. He slowly slid out spilling a little of himself on the fancy carpet that lined the apartment. The trickster gently kissed Sam before pulling himself out, letting his legs drop in the process.

"I've wanted that since the first time I met you Sammy." Leaning in the kiss him again. When he pulled back he felt a gun against the back of his head.

"It might not kill you but I'm sure it will hurt like hell." He said pulling back the hammer.

The trickster sighed. "Why do you have to ruin the moment." He snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Dean blinked half expecting him to come back with force. He put the gun on the table running over to pick Sam off the floor. He was unconscious. "Sammy?!" Dean checked his pulse, Sam had fainted from all the stimulation. He sighed with relief laying him down on the nearby couch. Kneeling beside him, gently stroking his head he placed a small kiss on his forehead. Sam stirred under his hands, opening his eyes to see a smiling Dean.

"Hey Dean." He said with sleep in his voice. "Where's the trickster?"

"Gone, as usual but at least you're okay."

"Dean."

"Yeah Sammy."

Sam smiled. "He was huge."

The brothers laughed in unison as Dean helped Sam up from the couch.

"Let's go back to the motel. I could use some sleep."

Sam nodded putting on his clothes, as they slinked out of the apartment unseen.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Dean watched Sam sleep in the bed next to him. Of all the things he loved about Sam, he enjoyed watching him sleep. The peace that washed over his face, the melodic way he lightly moaned as he turned over in his bed. He let out a sigh as he rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling. His blinking getting slower as he began to slowly nod off.

Dean awoke in a different motel.

John Winchester sitting at the table by the window looking through several books.

_'I must be dreaming..'_ He thought to himself. Dean stumbled to get himself out of bed almost hitting the floor.

"You okay there, Dean?" John asked in his husky voice. The way he said his name sent a wave of chills down his spine

"Yeah. Just fine." He walked himself over to the bathroom closing the door and turning on the water. _'What is going on?' _ he thought. Everything he was seeing was a vivid dream of what happened five years ago before he and his father had split up to work jobs on their own. He splashed his face with water hoping to wake himself, but it didn't work. "Well whatever is going on here I obviously have to play it out the way it happened." He said to himself in the mirror. He took and shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before walking out into the room.

John glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Not wanting Dean to see the lust in eyes as he bent over to grab his duffel bag rummaging around for something clean to wear. John quickly turned his attention back to his research as Dean got dressed.

"So what kinda ugly are we looking at here."

John grabbed the book under his flipping two pages backwards. "It looks like it might be a routine ghost at first glance." He said handing him the book and picking up another. "But we won't know for sure until we go check the crime scene." He grabbed his jacket standing up. "Come on. I'll even let you drive." He said with a smile tossing him his keys.

Dean looked down at his hands. "Really?" He asked inquisitively.

"Sure." John walked out the door getting into the car.

Dean started the Impala with a grin.

They arrive at an old house that looked to be aleast thirty years old with a new paint job. "Looks like the perfect place for a ghost haunting." Dean said looking from the window.

"Well come on." John said halfway out of the car opening the trunk grabbing the usual: guns filled with salt rounds, two cans of salt, a pistol (in case its not a ghost), and some flashlights. He put them all into a duffel holding onto the flashlights handing one to Dean.

They walked up to the front door checking the lock and looking around. Dean pulled out his lock picking kit and opened the door slipping inside before anyone could see them closing the door behind them. Clicking on their flashlights looking around to see the blood sprays all over the walls.

"Well that's odd." Dean said. "Usually the bloods in one room but it looks whatever did this chased him." He looking closer at the walls.

John was silent as he studied the scene. "It wasn't a ghost that did this."

Dean looked at John. "Then what was it?" He said lifting his eyebrow.

"My best guess, a demon." He said with a sigh. "And not your garden variety either, this one likes to torture."

"How do you figure?"

John pointed at the kitchen. "Well you see the backdoor. It was opened with a credit card, which I'm sure the cops missed in their report." He continued walking him through the house. "And you see the first spray of blood here. Our victim then stumbled trying to get away running through the halls before he was killed. Here, in the dining room."

"Well that was the biggest game of clue I've every seen."

John shot him a glare.

"Anyway, what was his motive why did this demon want to kill him? Don't they usually have some reason?" Dean asked tapping one of the walls.

"That's what we need to find out." John headed into the man's study.

The Winchesters riffled through his mail looking for anything of interest, finding nothing but bills and junk mail.

"Well he leads an interesting life of nothing." John said.

Dean gave him a smirky laugh, while through his bookcase. He found a book that was different from all the others. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Well, he has all this old literature and then this random book on the occult. And it's an old one dating back to the thirties. I didn't even know you could get your hands on these." Dean said flipping it over.

John grabbed it from him. "You can't unless you know the right people." He said flipping to the cover page. "'To my beloved son, hoping one day you'll change your mind, love dad.'" He read.

"Well he just got a lot more interesting." Dean said looking at the page.

John looked around. "Look for anything slightly different from everything else in the house."

They looked all over before finding a small rectangular wooden boy in his bedroom on his bookcase.

"This guy really liked to read. Him and Sam would have a lot to talk about." Dean said with a laugh. He opened the box revealing several letters dated back over the years. "It looks like he might have been a hunter."

John interjected. "No, he's a hunters son. I couldn't find any hunter gear in the house so I'm guessing this is where his family used to live." John picked up a few letters, reading through a few. He threw some back into the box and tucked the other in the book they found in the library. "Let's go Dean."

"But we still don't know anything!"

John looked at him hard. "We're leaving." He grabbed the keys from Dean as they walked back to the car.

Driving back to the motel Dean had to say something.

"What about the demon? Are we even gonna hunt it?"

"That demon is long gone by now. It already got what it came for."

"And that being?"

"The location of his father." He sighed. He took one of the letters out of the book. "Joseph Green, an old colleague of mine."

"So what now?"

"Now we go back to the hotel. I make some calls and you get some sleep."

Back at the hotel John made a few phone calls warning Joseph about the demon that might be coming for him. Dean walked in as he ended his phone call.

"You done?" He said with a look.

"Yeah." John said putting his phone on the table and walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Dean heard the shower water running and layed down on the bed.

He yawned as he got undressed and slipped under the covers turning on the TV. He landed on sports, watching the highlights from a few games he'd missed.

John came out of the bathroom. Towel around his waist, drying his hair with a second towel.

Dean watched as the beads of water dripped down his hairy chiseled body. Trying not to show his growing erection, he rolled over onto his side.

John threw his towel on a nearby chair sitting on the bed.

Dean tried not to let his eyes wander but he found himself looking at his father's manhood between his legs.

John caught his eyes glancing before they quickly darted back to the sports on TV. He silently giggled to himself. He then stood up dropping his towel to the floor, laying down on his bed.

Dean couldn't stop himself as he stared at his father with wide eyes.

"Come here Dean."

He couldn't believe his ears as his body moved without hesitation, as he sat on John's bed.

John ran his hand over Dean's chest before grabbing his head pulling him in for a kiss. Dean gave himself over to lust as he kissed John back feverishly pressing their bodies together.

John felt the bulge growing in Dean's boxers. He ran his hands down his back sinking his hands into his boxer grabbing Dean's ass and squeezing tight as they kissed. He slowly slipped Dean's boxers down his legs.

Dean grabbed them and threw them to the floor. Sliding his hands to find his father's manhood. John had a good nine inches of hard meat and Dean couldn't wait to feel it. He broke their kiss worming his tongue down to John's nipples as he stroked him gently. John moaned under the touch as Dean moved down leaving a trail of kisses down to his balls. He sucked lightly flicking his tongue around the base of his cock.

"Don't tease me." John said

Dean knew better than to disobey an order as he took the entire girth of his manhood in his mouth gagging slightly as he lathered his cock with his saliva. John moaned deeply as he looked down at Dean moving up and down with ferocity. His head dizzy, he pulled Dean up kissing him deeply before pushing him onto his back.

He licked from Dean's neck down to his nipples, sucking hard, flicking his tongue as he moved down to his belly placing small kisses down to his cock. John grew harder looking at his son's erection, shooting Dean a grin as he swallowed him whole making Dean arch his back moaning with pleasure. John swirled his tongue around the shaft coming back up to the head to lick the tender areas. Lifting Dean's legs to see his hole John gave him a smile.

"Hold your legs so I can see that pretty little hole of yours."

Again Dean obeyed without a word, holding his legs and John ravaged his hole. Licking and sucking deep making him scream with desire.

"Shh, don't wanna wake the neighbors." John said with a giggle.

He stuck his fingers in Dean's mouth while he licked his balls. He pulled his fingers out pressing lightly on his anus.

"Tell me you want it."

Dean moaned. "More than anything."

John slipped one finger inside making Dean arch his back.

"You're so tight." John kissed his right cheek. He moved his finger in and out slowly making Dean writhe under his touch. He slid a second finger in stretching his hole further. John could feel his cock swell as Dean contracted around his fingers until he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have him. He pulled his appendages out looking for the lube he kept in the nightstand. He spread a little onto Dean's hole as he slicked himself at the same time. He pressed the head to his tight pucker, grabbing his son's legs he lifted him upright until he was almost sitting on him.

"Tell me how much you want me." He said with a seductive smile.

"I don't think I've ever wanted someone so bad." He said stealing a kiss.

John slowly slid himself inside to cavity feeling him loosen with every pulse of his manhood. He stopped halfway pulling out slightly before slamming his girth all the way in. He could hear Dean gasp as he felt how deep he really was.

"Don't stop..go faster."

John was more than happy to obligate as he quickened his pace, licking his way from Dean's neck to his mouth devouring him. Their tongues moved as in perfect unison before John threw him on his back to go deeper. Dean grabbed the sheets moaning in pleasure. He ran his hands over John's chiseled chest tweaking his nipples as his rammed deeper and harder than before.

"I can't hold on much longer." Dean moaned in between breathes.

John kissed his hand. "Just a little more, I want you to come with me. Can you do that?"

Dean slowly nodded with a whimper.

He thrust his hips faster and harder. "You ready? Here we go." John thrust deep letting out a load growl as he came inside him filling his hole. Dean then, without even a touch, erupted with a ferocious orgasm squeezing John's cock tighter and tighter as if milking him for more.

John slowly slipped out, as he fell on top of Dean. Dean kissed him gently as he fell asleep on his chest.

Dean looked down at the sleeping hunter stroking his hair, feeling his father slowly spilling out of him. He kissed him gently on his forehead letting himself fall into unconsciousness.

The sun beamed in on Dean's face waking him from his blissful slumber. He found himself alone in the bed. Dean threw the covers off to take a shower, he stopped in front of the mirror not wanting to remove the passion that the two hunters had shared. He turned on the shower and let the water wash over him getting himself as clean as possible. He dried his hair slapping a towel around himself to walk into the room. He was still alone. John was usually never gone this long. Dean then noticed John's things where gone, on the table he found a note with the Impala keys on top.

_Dean,_

_ You're a big boy now I think you can find your own jobs without my help._

_ Take care of the car I'm leaving it to you._

_ Love,_

_ John_

A tear found its way down his cheek before being quickly wiped away. He threw on some clothes and packed his things. As he grabbed the newspaper John had left for him, he took one last look over the room before closing the door.

Dean awoke with a gasp hearing running water in the bathroom.

"What were ya dreamin' about?" Sam asked slyly as he walked out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Must've been good." Gesturing to Dean's morning wood.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean barked as Sam laughed walking back into the bathroom. Dean shook it off climbing out of bed stumbling over to the toilet.


End file.
